Just Us
by squiddy111
Summary: Ron and Hermione Post Deathly Hallows. Now what?
1. What Now?

Disclaimer.: If I owned Harry Potter do you really think I would be wasting my time writing here? No… SO DON'T SUE ME!

Hermione's POV:

Now what. Voldimmorts dead. The Funerals are over. The grieving will never end, but it has subsided. Everyone's lives have started again, except for mine that is. Well, Ron is sort of in a bit of a rut as well. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and I were all offered jobs as aurors without our NEWT's right after the war. Harry and Ginny immediately leapt at the chance, while Ron and I are still undecided. Harry and Ginny start training in a month, and Ron and I don't want to be alone, so we staid at the Burrow.

I'm sitting under a huge oak tree at the outskirts of the burrow attempting to read (attempting is the key word here). I have a perfectly good copy of Hogwarts: A History sitting in front of me that needs reading, yet no matter how many times I read the opening paragraph, I cant processes a word of it. Realizing that this is getting me no where, I sigh, close the book, not even bothering to mark my page, and put it down.

My fingers rest in the grass, playing with it like I do with my hair when I am thinking or nervous. The warm summer breeze floats by and I can smell the sent of the Burrow linger with it. It smells like home. It smells like Ron. I smile a little at this. Ron has always had a special… ability with me. Even when we were ten, he could make me blush like a madman. Now, my knees go weak just thinking of him.

After a few minutes, the smell gets strong, and stronger. I close my eyes and lean against the tree and wait as the soft footsteps get louder and louder. I feel him sit down next to me. He slides his arm around my shoulders and pulls me to him, leaving A trail of fire on my skin where ever we had touched.

I rest my head on his chest, and take huge gulps of his sent. I look up at him only to find a face filled with a kind of intensity I had never seen before.

" Come with me" his voice is gruff from lack of speech. " I have enough money for a beautiful house because of the war. Come with me." He's asking me to move in with him. Right here. Right now. I know I cant be without him more then 24 hours already. I went to visit Mom and dad after we lifted the memory charm, and I ended up apperating into his room at 1:00 in the morning because I simply couldn't sleep without him. I depend on him, sometimes more then I like.

I nod and let the silent tears fall from my glistening eyes. His features instantly morphed into ones of concerns, and I manage to squeak out " Happy tears." between sobs. He smiled and simply pulled me closer to him and let me cry myself dry. When my overwhelming wave of happiness subsided slightly, I looked up at him with a soft smile and said " I really do love you". He chucked. " You act as if I didn't know. And I of course, love you just as much." I closed my eyes and let him find my lips for a soft, lingering kiss.

When he pulls away, we grin at each other. We would both be quiet content staying there forever, savoring the unspoken promise of spending the rest of our lives like this. Together, side by side, and loving every minute of it. But naturally, we were soon interrupted by Mrs. Weasley's call for dinner. "We should go." I said, obviously reluctant. He just sat there, cocking his head to the side and smirking. "What?" I asked self-consciously. "You" He said warmly. He got to his feet, took my hand, and lead me back towards the Burrow.


	2. Great News

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other awesome stuff J.K wrote.

A.N: Sorry about the spelling mistake. I know how to spell Voldemort. Anyway, this chapter is somewhat smutty, but it's extremely important to the plot, so…READ IT!

After dinner, Harry and Ginny had gone for a walk, just for a good snog, no doubt. So Ron and I decided to occupy his messy attic room. We sat together with my head on his chest and his back leaning on the old headboard. The comfortable silence stretched on for what seemed like hours until " Where should we go Hermione?". " Somewhere quiet. I've had enough noise for a life time." He nods, but doesn't actually seem to here me. I sigh and wave my hand in front of his face a few times. "Hey, anyone in there?" "Oh, sorry. I'm just so…" "Confused?" I offer. He nods again, but this time I know I've got his attention. "Well, we should at least know where we both want to work before we start house hunting." I say matter-a-factly.

Without a word, he got off of the bed and walked over to his extremely cluttered desk, and pulled an official looking letter off of the top. He handed it to me. It read:

Dear Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger,

As you may be aware, Professor Snape was lost in the recent battle of Hogwarts. Before his most unfortunate death, Professor Snape taught Defense Against the Dark Arts. Given your amount of experience with the dark arts, I would like to invite you to teach the subject this coming year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please send your response in less then a week, so that if needed, we may discus the arrangements for the next year.

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

P.S.

I would open this invitation up to Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley as well, but I am told they have already accepted a position with the Ministry.

I couldn't believe it. A teacher, at Hogwarts, me? Not to mention I would be there with Ron. Only one problem… "Why didn't I know about this?" I asked angrily. " I just got it this morning. So what do you think?" He asked sitting back down next to me. "It's Brilliant!" I say enthusiastically. All of a sudden, I frown. "But what do you think? I'm not going without you." I said defiantly. "C'mon!" he exclaimed. " I would get to go back to Hogwarts, teach my favorite subject, and spend the rest of my year with you. How could I say no to that?" I chuckled a bit. "Wonderful!" I say happily "I'll right the response in the morning, bit until then…" I say trailing off as I raise an eyebrow at him. "Enough said." he chuckled.

"This could be an amazing year." I think as he pushed me gently back into the old headboard.


	3. Just Another Day in Paradise

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any HP characters… Blah…. Blah… Blah…

A.N: I am listening to U2 while I write this, so I am thoroughly inspired. Enjoy!

I woke up the next morning to a loud knock on the bedroom door. "Ron, honey, wake up. I have already woken the girls and Harry, so I'd hurry along if I were you. Okay?" Ron was still snoring lightly, so he couldn't respond. "Ron? Are you awake?" Ron is definitely NOT a morning person, so imitating him in the morning isn't usually that difficult. His language before 11:00 is usually just a series of groans, mumbles, and moans. Problem is, this is his mother, so she knows exactly what each noise sounds like, and its meaning. Luckily, I lived in a tent with him for a year, and I have woken up next to him on multiple occasions.

I slid down under the covers to muffle my voice. Then I dropped my voice an octave and mumble something like " 'm goin' 'm goin'!" . There was an agonizing silence before " Alright." "_YESSS!" _I thought. "But if I don't see you down stairs in 15 minutes, I'll come up and get you myself!" I was very proud of my self, and emerged with a very relieved and smug look on my face.

But before Molly could walk away, Ron opened his eyes slowly. He groaned, stretched, and gave me a heart warming smile. His mom must have heard the groan, and said "Ron? Are sure your up?". Ron looked at me confused. "What?" he asked rather loudly. I started shaking my head vigorously, and flailing my arms, trying to explain the awkward situation. He seemed to understand that his mother thought he was awake, and it was curtail that it stayed that way. He nodded oddly at me, but turned to the door anyways, and said "Yeah mom, weren't you listening to a thing I just said?" There was another pause. Then Molly replied "Yes… Yes of course honey. But remember, 15 minutes."

Ron chuckled "Of course mother." We heard Mrs. Weasley's retreating footsteps, and sighed in relief.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked curiously. " Well your mother knocked on the door while you were still sleeping, and I don't think she would be to keen on seeing me in here with you." I explained. He nodded his head in understanding. He kissed my forehead, got up, and started getting dressed.

"I thought we could have breakfast down by the lake today." he mentioned. I followed his lead in getting dressed, and pulled on an old t-shirt with shorts. "That sounds good." I said. When we were both fully dressed, we headed downstairs.

"Oh, there you two are!" Mrs. Weasley explained. "Would you like some breakfast?" "Actually, we were planning on heading to the lake for a picnic." Ron explained. "That sounds wonderful!" said Mrs. Weasley. She waved her wand, and a picnic basket was packed, completed with a rose on top. We thanked her, and set off for the lake.

When we got there, we laid out the blanket and spread out the food. We talked about everything and nothing that morning, right into the afternoon. We laughed about our past stupidity, we cried about the war, and we kissed to make up for all the years we couldn't. At around 3:00, I had started dosing off, and I think Ron got bored. He swiftly picked me up, and threw me into the water. I shrieked as I flew through the air and landed with a loud splash.

As I resurfaced, I heard him laughing from the banks. I pushed the hair out of my eyes, and swam determined, to the edge of the lake. As I reached the edge, I grabbed his ankle, and his face froze mid-laugh. I smirked as I pulled him strait down into the lake.

He came up sputtering, as I laughed freely. He glared playfully, grabbed me, and tried to dunk me. He ignored my fruitless attempts at resisting, as he pushed me easily back down. We splashed around like that for a while, and then found ourselves drying of on the picnic blanket. Our hands found each others, as if pulled together by a magnet.

We sat there. We just, sat there. It was something so simple, and yet, I was so blissfully happy. We watched the sunset, It's image leaving the earth, and it brought all our care-free energy with it. Almost the minute the sun was gone, Mrs. Weasley's call for dinner brought us crashing back to reality. We got up and walked silently back to the burrow.

Dinner was just like any other night. George had returned from the shop, which he had restarted a few weeks ago. Harry, Ginny, Ron and I had also reemerged from today's activity's, and everyone was immersed in there own conversation.

After a delicious dinner, George returned to his flat, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went up to there room, and the rest off us went into the living room. After an interesting game of Exploding Snap, the four of us found ourselves watching the fire in silence. All off a sudden, Ron said " Hermione and I are going to work at Hogwarts as teachers starting in the Fall." We all looked at him in shock. He blushed because of his sudden outburst. "Since when?" Harry asked. "Since yesterday." Ron confirmed. "Well technically, not yet." I said. " I haven't responded yet, but we were offered the job, and we except."

"That's great, but wouldn't Harry get an offer as well?" Ginny asked. "McGonagall said that she heard about your jobs in the Ministry, so she didn't bother." explained Ron. Harry looked disappointed. ."Oh" he said.

No one spoke after that. The silence had gone from comfortable to awkward, and Ginny seemed to notice. "Well, I'll be heading to bed. Harry?" she said. "Yeah, I'm coming." He replied. They bid us goodnight, and then went upstairs.

Ron looked at me. "We should probably head up to." He suggested. I nodded silently. We got up and walked up the stairs. When we got to the land that separated our rooms, we looked at each other and silently agreed. He took my hand and led me up to his room. I followed, smiling, close behind.

A/N.

Thank you for your patience with me while I wrote this. I know I took awhile, and I apologize. Please review. J


End file.
